Sweet Lullaby
by BythewayMerlin
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both thick-headed. But they're two of equal amount. They battle it out for one last time.


Sesshoumaru watched through slit eye's, the golden coldness that held no empathy. Watching the hanyou that stood before him, the panting body of his younger brother as rain fell hard down upon the battle field.

Inuyasha watched with his teeth clenched, pants of breath fighting through his fangs to get to his lungs that were crying, desperately, for sympathy. He was covered in blood, some his own and some that of his brother's. Both hands upon the hilt of his sword as it rested against the ground; as the rain had fallen down upon the sword, the mixed blood droplets seemed to dance with each other as they slid to the ground.

Nobody knew, nobody could tell that the two bloods were of one, everything but mind and heart.

Rain fell harder, one sword raised and so of another, growls of the past centuries, growls of pitiful anger filled the air as enraged screams were emitted into the red-full skies above the enemies.

Willows in the distance had all started to weep, creatures all around had hidden in their homes, afraid of the battles that emerged above their holes.

Inuyasha looked up into the emotionless eye's from the brother he used to once envy, their swords had clashed, strength kept the two held high. The youkai used just but a mere hand while the hanyou kept his up with both, and knuckles turned white.

"This Sesshomaru will be the death of you, filthy hanyou" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cruel voice, such that could send shivers circling your spin with just one word. His mask stayed put, through his pain, through his words, and through his life. No matter how you treated him, he'd always have the mask. You either respected him and got ignored or angered him and simply had gotten killed.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's incompetence for being respectful, in terms of getting along, Sesshomaru had lived alone for many years, had learned to grow without an elder around as well as grew to the knowledge of being a leader. There was no room for 'Kindness to those who simply just did not deserve such from Sesshomaru' as Sesshomaru had said himself.

Suddenly, a screeched was hitched, cracking, through the night sky. The screech ended in panting, eye's throbbed, pulsated almost dangerously. The pain was almost too much to bare, nothing that this demon had ever witnessed before.

He dropped to his knee's, his finger's laced the blade in attempts to pull it free, his breathing was raspy. His claw's were gripping the blade with a deathly grip, he wanted the blade out, he wanted it out now. As he tugged on it, the blade only cut in deeper, he stopped his attempts, he could barely grasp that there was no hope.

The golden eye'd dog looked up at his standing rival, something he thought he would never see while standing but worst, kneeling, in front of his brother; was a grin. One of pure satisfaction yet hint of guilt. He knew this was the last time he'd see the flowing silver hair, the silent almost invisible steps he would make, them piercing golden eyes that seemed to be able to cut glass; were going to be gone.

The standing opponent, the victor, laid his brother's weapon at his knee's, once he came completely eye-to-eye with the falling youkai, he narrowed his eye's.

Both demon's stared within each other's eyes, looks of pure sympathy and shame were on both, the rain softened, seeming to cry upon the battle field.

Inuyasha looked down before back up again, staring into the emotion filled ones of his brother.

"You, you are wrong...I am the death of you" Inuyasha whispered, his silver hair plastered to his face, he stood back up with a limp before he turned away from the fallen youkai.

Sesshomaru could not believe his fall. Of every battle, of every thing he had ever endured, this was enough to drop him to his knee's; and he couldn't even pull the blade out.

As the sounds of his brother falling into the water below, to the softened mud of the earth they lived upon, Inuyasha paused, the soft wind caressed his face as it slowly made his hair sway. His golden eye's looked down at the ground as his fists tightened and his heart had raced, his vision blurred.

The last standing dog dropped to the floor, he stared across the muddy water into the eye's of his dying brother. Reading the lips, the cold harsh lips of his venomous opposite.

"Wrong...we are the death of each other" Sesshomaru's last words danced on his lips before Kami took his life, Inuyasha closed his eye's.

The poison swam through his blood, humming a rhythm of lyrics that could not be heard but only felt. The vibrations were pulsating, throbbing, his body but with sensations of nothing he had felt before. It was a soothing touch, one as venom beat with his heart, through his veins, and claimed his body. Dancing and singing the lullaby, the lullaby of sweet sorrow but of such sweet death, as he joined Sesshomaru.


End file.
